My saiyan Origin
by sanjana06
Summary: This is a tiny fic i wrote about the z gang going camping. They meet someone at the stroke of midnight whom Bulma and Chi-Chi would love to meet. THE SAIYANS.A lot of discussion which any saiyan fan would luv to read. This fic is dedicated to Vegica.
1. Chapter 1

My saiyan origin.

**I hope you all will enjoy this fic coz it's my first.**

"Kakarot!!!" screamed Vegeta.

Bulma had forced him to skip training for 4 weeks so that he could come camping with them. Hell! He had no intention to sit before a fire to tell stories or sleep in a tiny canvas tent that could hold no more than 3 people but he just had to go or else he would starve for 4 whole weeks.

Bulma and that harpy of a woman Chi-Chi were too busy with arrangements to pack and they had left it to the two full-blooded saiyans and 5 demi-saiyans to do all the packing and so far it had been terrible!

Kakarot, Bulla, Pan were all in charge in packing the food hampers and guess what happened.

**HAMPER.1 and only. [ it had wheels on it ] + it was huge.**

Eggs at the bottom [ Pan is senseless about the thinness of an egg shell ]

20 pounds of meat on top of the eggs.[ Bulla's unnecessary craving for meat ]

Over 900 pounds of tinned and dehydrated food[ Saiyan appetite ]

You may think it is fine. But see the damage at the deserted camping site.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta were in charge of the tents.\

Trunks and Goten started off and Gohan joined soon after.

Three hours of packing and it went great but in the end it would not fit into the bags.

Everybody knew never to talk to Vegeta when he had 'the emotion' but they had to now because this was necessary and so they did but with every precaution they could take like ear muffs, pillows and helmets.

**Gohan:** Um… Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** What! Can't you find anyone else to annoy

**Trunks:** Errrrr….. Dad we are having problems with the tent.

**Vegeta:** Forget it. I'm a prince not an annoying and nosy….

**Goten:** Please… the sooner we pack - sooner we go and the sooner we go - the sooner we come back.

**Vegeta;** Grrrrrrr… Alright!

!#$%^&*({})_+

**Vegeta [**after having a look**]:** How many times exactly have you been doing this absurd camping ritual thing?

**Gohan: **I don't know…17

**Vegeta:** AMAZING!!! 17 times and you still do not know it should be packed before being built.


	2. Chapter 2

**Off to camp. **

**Sorry if the last chapter was boring. I mean its all boring until the saiyans arrive with secrets to share. There is also ****a twist in this**** chapter. Please Read and review.**

Gohan: Okay the tents and food are packed.

_Tring-tring-tring_

Vegeta: Answer the phone kid or I'll blast it down.

Gohan: Hello. This is Gohan speaking-Hi mom-what!!!-Okay- what about you- oh, I see- good bye.

Gohan: Um guys we have a problem. #18 and Bulma are victims to influenza so we are going to camp without them. So the list of people coming is:-

# Gohan

#Goten

#Goku a.k.a Kakarot

# Vegeta

#Trunks

# Bulla

# Pan

# Krillen

#Piccolo

#Tein

#Chousou

#videl

#Yamcha

#Uub

# Marron

Oh sorry no videl or Yamcha either.

**[ Don't stop reading because of the disappointment. It gets better]**

Vegeta: Let's go before it rains…

Goku: Gosh Vegeta, I thought you had no interest in camping.

Vegeta: I don't Kakarot so back off.

Trunks: Yeah and because mom and all ain't coming, we can fly there…

Goku: Or use instant via transmission.

Transported by a pond.

It was an ideal camping spot. Dry and sandy by the pond and grassy and soft with no . Piccolo, Tein, Chousou, Krillen and Marron were there already.

Goku and the others came in later with Uub later on.

It was evening by then so they had a fire going and they began their stories[ Vegeta and piccolo needed a lot of coaxing to join them.] Piccolo got on better at listening to the stories with interest than Vegeta and Goku did not want him to feel left out[ silly chap] so he insisted Vegeta tell the next story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegeta's story-**

Everyone was surprised that Vegeta would agree this quick. Bulla loved to hear saiyan legends, plus it was difficult to get daddy dear to stop training for a while to tell her a story so she took her moment and asked one.

"Actually, as a matter of fact I was about to tell you weaklings about the story of

the ghost of the palace jail."

"Excuse us"

"After us saiyans defeated those tuffles who were ransacking our gold and diamond mines we captured the queen, king and the princess and made them sign a document with the content of them promising never to cross over to the saiyan borders. We made a mistake coz in few years time they came back with a huge army. Not too much for saiyans though but they had Morden equipment so we had to break into their fortress and kill the queen with a ki blast and Nappa just had to find a similarity between Rallina and Kankeesha…"

"Who and who?"

"… Rallina is the princess and Kankeesha is his daughter, as I was saying he kidnapped her and brought her to the saiyan empire and persuaded my father to give her a M.S.E and that's a 'member of the saiyan empire' by the way. A person can only obtain that if he/she has done something good for our race and Rallina had done nothing at all and in fact she has been the only trouble we've had except for those annoying bugs, anyway she lead the tuffle army into our fortress and when we defeated them yet again we locked her up in the jail and killed her father. She went mad of course and committed suicide by telling herself again and again that she is a stubborn lunatic murderess! One of a kind she was. One fine day when the guard went down to check if all the prisoners were safely locked up, he heard the sound of anklets and then he saw the shadow of a woman with no actual woman to cast it and he claimed it actually spoke to him! We did not believe him of course but another guard claimed to have seen it so we assumed it was a tuffle prisoner trying to escape using his brain so we did not bother too much but a few days later, the man who suggested the woman's shadow was a hoax by a prisoner died in the same cell as Rallina and…


	4. Chapter 4

**An appearance.**

**Thank you, for reviewing. I have a long[ish] chapter here for all of you.**

"That was an okay story." remarked Goten.

"Ok when you just hear about it" said Vegeta plainly enough.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes nearby. A familiar but unknown voice could be heard. "Like ghost stories?... I'll let you live one." Said the voice.

"Raditz?"

Sure enough was Goku's big brother standing there smirking.

What was it with saiyans and smirking, anyway things got on worse soon enough, just behind him was another problem, Nappa, Goku could just bet that he had come back to take revenge on Vegeta for killing him. Question was that he was dead, how was he alive? Or was he? Goku and everyone else were too confused and muddled up to think straight.

**Bulla's pov**

Oh wow! My Saiyan ancestors are here!!!

I realized who Raditz was because Daddy had described him and Nappa was mostly my Daddy's 'bald-headed-baboon-bodyguard'.

After they made an appearance, a whole bunch of saiyans came forth and were introduced by my daddy.

**King Vegeta**: Just like my daddy but has Chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes with pools of gold in them. He also has a beard called goatee. Scary.

**Queen Shreshta**- Black hair like daddy and it was as soft as silk plus her eyes are like daddy's too [black with pools of purple]. Olive skin and she is he most beautiful woman I have ever seen, even more beautiful than mum.

**Vittoria**- I did not even know my daddy had a twin sister. Dad is 40 seconds older though. She is totally opposite to my daddy when it comes to nature coz she is so lively and bubbly and friendly looking when my dad is so serious, silent and dangerous looking but even if they are of different genders, the have striking and beautiful features and I hear she fights just like daddy [style vice].

**Bardock-**Uncle Goku's dad. No different from Goku but for the scar. Friendly with a proud attitude and much better body.

**Sushulia-** Uncle Goku's mother. Reddish-brown hair. Great sense of style with perfect waist line but not as attractive as the queen's or Vittoria's

**Tanzuzi-** Priest of 'The great Taurian temple'. Fighter but not full time. Awesome orator.

**Tanman-** Tanzuzi's adopted son. Kinda cute.

**Author's pov.**

There was a lot of energy flowing there. Conversations made.

_Conversation-1_

Nappa- Why did you kill me anyway, prince?

Vegeta- Because you lost to Kakarot and I know what you are trying to do, I was foolish and my mind was too tormented to think straight and I'm… you know what I mean.

Goku- So now I hope that no one holds grudges against each other.

Bardock- It is wonderful that that lizard is dead so we don't have to space pirate anybody anymore.

Krillen- Why are you here anyway… not that you are unwelcome.

Piccolo- I am sure you saiyans don't come back from the dead unless it is important.

Tanzuzi- Well Namek, we tricked Frieza into thinking our race was dead and so we survived and came to look for our prince here.

Piccolo- But Nappa and Raditz?

Tanzuzi- We wished them back using the amineon.

Krillen- The _what_?

Vegeta-The amineon. A sword used to grant wishes. It is very holy thing for us saiyans. It has a legend behind it.

Goku: Let's hear it, please.

Vegeta- Saiyan women also have a great potential to fight but they were never allowed to in the past but there was one who dared to dream. She learnt to fight and one day she killed the leader of a dangerous tantric group who blackmailed the people, this tantric group used to ask all kinds of peculiar things and if they were not granted then they would cause land quakes, famine, and destruction of crops. They asked her family to sell her as a slave which they refused because of their pride. They were challenged and they defeated the tantrics but one of them knew the art of spirit control and created an army of spirits to take their revenge on her. The spirits would no give up until they killed her and after that they would kill every one else. There was another group of tantrics who found a solution, they had to burn her body and use her bones and hair to make a weapon, a sword. These tanrics also knew spirit control so they made her spirit lie on a stone slab and poured a sort of sacred viscous liquid to make her tomb. The sword was used to destroy them. The reason I was so holy was because it never failed to destroy what its blade touched and it could grant wishes. She was treated to like a goddess and few days after she had been made as a goddess, she was reborn in the tomb. They her brought up royally and as she turned 16, she was given the highest position in the court and she was also the first to obtain it. She is whom we know as Tauria, the great.

Goku: So she is special and as much as I can gather the first ruler of the saiyans was a…

- a woman.

- True story.

_Conversation-2-_

Trunks- So you're Tanman.

Tanman- Yep, mate. That's me

Trunks- I'm Trunks, this is my girlfrie……. I mean friend, Pan.

Pan- Wassup bro.

Trunks- This is Goten and that's my sister Bulla

As soon as Tanman saw Bulla, he felt a gush of emotions within him. He had heard she was sorta cute but she was beyond diamond beautiful, beautiful enough for even the devil to fall deeply in love with. Her beauty attracted him beyond limits. She was irresistible. He wanted her, needed her for without her he could not live, he would do anything- _anything _to have her and he would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emotion Commotion. **

**Thank u LadyDisdain89. It was a pleasure to read that confident review of yours and for everyone else reading this. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Your friend**

No more camping! Goku and Vegeta had insisted that they go back to capsule corp.

Goku**, **because he wanted them to meet Chi-Chi and Vegeta, because he was sick and tired of this camping ritual.

The saiyans were eager to meet the 'others' as Goku called it.

**[ I'm skipping the journey and boring parts and going straight to the gossips. A lot of emotions from all couples and NOTHING sick and this gossip are only between couples so Nappa is omitted from this particular chapter.]**

_KV & QS._

**Bulma**: So father [King Vegeta/KV], how did you and mother fall in love?

**KV**: There is no way I am answering that!

**Bulma**: Vegeta would give the same answer if anyone asked him that.

**KV**: What would ya expect? It's embarrassing!

**Goku**: I'll tell mine if you tell yours.

**KV**: NO!

**Vegeta**: We'll tell you… I can't believe I'm saying this… we tell u ours if you… you know what I mean!

**KV**: Fine! It was an arranged marriage.

**Vittoria**: Since when! You were the one who proposed her.

**QS**: False. He forced me, well sort of.

**KV**: You can't call it force when you agreed at one shot… and don't even say it was fear that made you agree

**QS**: I sorta was afraid and if you noticed I tried to stop it but I failed.

**KV**: How could you?!

**QS**: You murdered my brother you bloodthirsty king.

**KV**: For the last time I did not, my cousin did and I had him killed after I found out it was my wife's brother.

**QS:** You would not have done anything about it if I was anyone other than the woman you loved.

**KV**: Show some respect. I just thought you would make an ideal queen and wife that are all.

**Vegeta**: Liar! You did love her

**QS**: How could I have agreed to the wedding if I was not afraid of you? I was afraid that you would kill my family and marry me eventually and I'd rather marry YOU with my family than without.

**KV**: Your parents could agree that my cousin killed your brother and they were happy that I was marrying you. I turned you into a queen. At least be grateful.

**QS**: I did not marry you to become queen. I was respected by the people even before I was crowned queen, the same day you were crowned king. I am not heartless.

**KV**: FINE!!! I admit it. I was in love with you. I love you for giving me Vegeta and Vittoria and I still love you but I just hate you for making me confess this in front my children and their friends and my courtiers and…. WHAT DID I JUST SAY IN FRONT OF THEM!!! 

He blushed hard. Really really hard.

Everyone sitting there: Awwwwwwwwwww….

**QS**: Just what I wanted to hear [giving him a peck on the cheek]. I grew to love you too and yes, I do love you now.

Another Awwwwwwwwwww…. From everyone.

**I hope you love this. If I have made you happy with my chapter like a good writer then send in those ****reviews**** and if I have not then tell me why with those ****reviews.**


End file.
